plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Damage per shot
Damage per shot (often shortened to DPS) is used officially in every game of the main ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series to express the damage plants deal and the amount of health zombies have. Below is the explanation of such. Explanation Damage per shot (DPS) is the basic measurement of damage in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. A pea deals 20 damage per shot, while each bite from a zombie (the damage counted by each second the zombie attacks) deals 100 damage per shot. Some projectiles from plants can do more than just 20 DPS, and can do up to about 80 DPS, such as Cabbage-pult, Melon-pult, and peas ignited by a Torchwood. The projectile with the most damage output is Citron's charged plasma ball created during its Plant Food effect. It deals about 3600 or less DPS but it is currently unknown why it stops immediately when it reaches a tombstone because other zombies tougher than a tombstone do not cause the plasma ball to stop. Instant kills deal a heavy amount of damage, all dealing about 1800 DPS except for Primal Potato Mine, which deals 2400 DPS. However, this may be disproved in ZomBotany 2 where a full-health Tall-nut Zombie can be exploded by a corn cob, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno or Doom-shroom, even though it deals more damage than what instant kills usually deal with other zombies, so this may be a glitch. However, Potato Mines or Squashes cannot kill a full-health Tall-nut Zombie, despite having the same damage as the plants that cause explosions above. Chompers deal 40 DPS (200 in the sequel) to any zombie it cannot devour. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Pea.png|Peas do 20 damage per shot ProjectileSnowPea.png|Frozen peas do 20 damage per shot and slow down hit zombies FirePea.png|Fire peas do 40 damage per shot along with 14 damage per shot splash damage (does not do splash damage in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2) PuffShroom puff1.png|Spores do 20 damage per shot ProjectileCactus.png|Spikes do 20 damage per shot, and pops balloons Projectile star.png|Stars do 20 damage per shot Cabbagepult cabbage.png|Cabbages do 40 damage per shot Cornpult kernal.png|Kernels do 20 damage per shot Cornpult butter.png|Butter does 40 damage per shot and temporarily paralyzes zombies hit Melonpult melon.png|Melons do 80 damage per shot with 30 damage per shot of splash damage WinterMelon projectile.png|Frozen melons do 80 damage per shot and slow down hit zombies with bonus 30 splash damage CobCannon cob.png|Corn cobs do 1800 damage per shot in a 3x3 area ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 '''Note:' The stats below only apply to Level 1 plants. Pea 2.png|Peas deal 20 damage per shot Boomerange Proj.png|Bloomerangs deal 20 damage per shot Cabbage 2.png|Cabbages deal 40 damage per shot Cabbage Big.png|Big cabbages deal 200 damage per shot Hd bonk.png|Bonk Choys deal 15 damage per shot Frozen Pea2.png|Frozen peas deal 20 damage per shot and slow down hit zombies Big Pea.png|Big peas deal 600 damage per shot Kernel 2.png|Kernels deal 20 damage per shot Butter 2.png|Butter does 40 damage per shot and temporarily paralyzes zombies hit Snapdragonfire.png|Fire deals 30 damage per shot HD SIKRE.png|Spikeweeds deal 10 damage per shot every 0.526 seconds Coconut 2.png|Coconuts deal 900 damage per shot Giant Coconut.png|Giant coconuts deal 1200 damage per shot Hd spike rpo.png|Spikerocks deal 20 damage per shot every 0.526 seconds Giant Pea2.png|Giant peas deal 400 damage per shot PvZ2 Plants Lightning Reed.png|Lightning Reeds deal 10 damage per shot with 10 damage per shot splash damage Water Melon 2.png|Melons deal 80 damage per shot with 40 damage per shot of splash damage Frozen Melon 2.png|Frozen melons deal 80 damage per shot and slow down hit zombies with bonus 40 splash damage LazerLaser.jpg|Lasers deal 40 damage per shot BigLazerLaser.jpg|Big lasers deal 1800 damage per shot Plasma.png|Plasma deals 40 damage per shot Big Plasma.png|Big plasma does 4000 damage, and it instantly kills any zombie except the Zombots, which it will only deal 2500 damage per shot. It does 6000 damage to Jurassic Gargantuars. Magnifying-Grass HD.png|Magnifying Grass deals 550 damage per shot when being tapped by the player Star2.png|Stars deal 20 damage per shot Big Star.png|Big stars deal 400 damage per shot Puff2.png|Spores deal 20 damage per shot Cyan Bulb.png|An Aquamarine bulb deal 40 damage per shot Blue Bulb.png|A blue bulb deals 120 damage per shot Orange Bulb 2.png|An orange bulb deals 180 damage per shot Power Bulb.png|An exploding bulb deals 600 damage per shot, with bonus 30 splash damage Thistle.png|Prickles deal 40 damage per shot Power Thistle.png|Power prickles deal 240 damage per shot Pit.png|Pits deal 20 damage per shot Banana 2.png|Bananas deal 1200 damage per shot in a 1x3 area Flaming Pepper2.png|Flaming peppers deal 50 damage per shot and additional 10 splash damage in 3x3 area Rutabaga.png|Rutabagas deal 10 damage per shot Big Rutubaga.png|Big rutabagas deal 70 damage per shot Dandelion's bomb.png|Explosive seeds deal 50 damage per shot in a 1x1 square every 1.5 seconds Akee Seed.png|Akee seeds deal 60 damage per shot to the first two zombies it hits, then 40 damage per shot to the rest EndurianHD.png|Endurians deal 20 damage per shot per 1.5 seconds Stinger.png|Stingers deal 20 damage per shot Small flying b.png|A small berry deals 200 damage per shot Medium flying berry.png|A medium strawberry deals 400 damage per shot Giant flying berry.png|A giant strawberry deals 900 damage per shot Spike2.png|Spikes deal 30 damage per shot Power Spike.png|Power spikes deal 60 damage per shot Spore-0.png|Spores from Spore-shrooms deal 50 damage per shot PrimalPeaProjectile.png|Pea boulders deal 50 damage per shot Powered projectile nightshade.png|Leaves deal 100 damage per shot in 4 seconds (long range) or 200 damage per shot in 4 seconds (close range) PFed projectile nightshade.png|Powered leaves deal 600 damage per shot Explosivebud.png|Explosive buds deal 30 direct damage per shot and 25 splash damage per shot Heart.png|Hearts deal 40 damage per hit and stack up to 80 sometimes to complete maximum damage shot of 95 Electric_Peashooter_pea.png|Electric peas deal 20 direct damage per shot and 20 splash damage per shot Electricchain.png|Voltaic arcs deal 40 damage per shot every 1.5 seconds Electric Currant2.png|Electric Currants deal 80 contact damage every 1.5 seconds Trivia *The butter, pea boulder and apple core are the only projectiles that can paralyze zombies. See also *Plants ru:Повреждение_от_атаки Category:Game mechanics